Love Langauge
by SukiStory
Summary: What if Bay met Emmett at the park instead? They started to exchange notes and things just fell in to place. Bemmett ONE SHOT!


**Switched At Birth**

**Love Language **

**Summary: What if Bay met Emmett at the park instead? They started to exchange notes and things just fell in to place. Bemmett ONE SHOT! **

**AN: I wrote this long ago, way before my foster fan fictions. I wrote it two years ago, and I vowed to put this up when they reunited. **

**Dedicated to a special someone. I liked you for so long, two years exact. I asked you out twice... but you said no because you liked someone else. I tried forgetting you, and date other people, but it hasn't exactly worked out that well. I will always care about you, and that will never change **

**REVIEW! Thanks! First SAB fanfiction that I'm sharing. **

_**-Sukistory**_

* * *

_You say good morning, and good evening _  
_The day is done, and you've come to find _  
_The words are fleeting, I hear your quiet breathing _  
_Is something wrong?_

Bay just didn't want to be with anyone else. She had confused feels with the whole switched at birth thing, and finding secrets that totally threw her whole world in to a hole that crushed truth in to oblivion. She sat on the bench at the park drawing how she felt with her favorite red pen. She wasn't alone for that long, a boy with dark strawberry hair and beautiful blue crystal eyes sat next to her taking pictures, writing down things with his blue pen. Bay smiles at him, but he doesn't pay attention.

"Nice day we're having." she says awkwardly.

She had no idea why she wanted too to say that to him, but she said it. She had hope that maybe a new friend could be what she needed. The boy didn't say anything and she sat there quietly. She takes enough courage to say something...

"Can I borrow your pen?" she asked.

The boy looked at her.

"Pen." she said again.

The boy gave her the pen, and she scribbled down some notes and gave it back. She smiled.

"Thanks."

_You come on two knees, with more than two needs _  
_Finding that it's all too easy _  
_To be helped and found _  
_You slept and he said_

_It is in you, to carry on  
It is in you, to lay down fears that hold  
It is in you, to find your way home_

The next day Bay met the same boy at the same bench again. He had ear phones in his ears as he was writing down notes and taking pictures of the pond across from them. She loved the pond, and she use to take pictures here once. She wondered why he came here again, but she didn't care to ask. She was happy to see him.

"What are you listening too?" she asked.

The boy pointed to his ear phones, than looked away giving Bay some confusion. Was she irrating? Bay didn't want to cause trouble, but she decided to do something else. He had to be shy, so she had an idea.

_Daylight's coming, the sun is blazing _  
_New beginnings seep into you _  
_But in the end it's distant shadows _  
_That finally overwhelm your senses _  
_And this time around _  
_Is it love that you crown? _  
_And this time around _  
_You'll be more than who you are_

Bay shrugged off his silence, taking a sticky note from her bag and writing on it.

_**What are you listening too? - Bay**_

She sets it in-between them, gently sliding the sticky note pad to him, he smiled, took the sticky note and began to write.

**_A special song. -Emmett _**

His name was Emmett thought Bay, now this was some progress.

_It is in you, to carry on  
It is in you, to lay down fears that hold  
It is in you, to find your way home_

Bay smiled as she took the sticky note pad. They decided to pass notes to each other.

They continued to write to each other on the sticky notes. Hours past and over a hundred sticky notes were used. It was getting dark, and Bay needed to get home.

**_I'd love to see you again. - Bay_**

**_Me too. Can I have your number? - Emmett _**

Bay had no phone right now. She didn't even have a house phone number to give to him.

**_I don't have one. - Bay_**

She sticks the note on to the bench and he reads it.

**_Really? Terrible lie - Emmett _**

She rolls her eyes and she laughs. She takes her pen and writes:

_**I'll be here tomorrow though, we can meet here. - Bay **_

Emmett reads it and begins to write back.

_**Sound's good... see you :) - Emmett **_

She stand up waves at Emmett and smiles before leaving... she had feelings for this stranger and when the world seem so dark, the language of love added light to her dark world. She couldn't wait to see him again.

_Whoa oh oh oh... Whoa oh oh oh... Whoa oh oh oh..._

_Could you find yourself a way home?_

_Could you find yourself a way home?_

_Could you find yourself a way home?_

_Could you find yourself a way home?_

The next day, Bay hurried to the bench sliding in to him. Regina wanted to get to know Bay, so they spent the Saturday together. She cut it short though, she wanted to see this Emmett guy again. They laughed as they both took out sticky notes, knowing from experience that they'll use it all up by the end of the day.

**_It's good to see you! - Bay_**

**_Your late! - Emmett_**

They exchanged sticky notes, laughing as they wrote to each other. It was fun, thought Bay, she was getting closer to this guy for the past three days. She was happier with him than with her own family, which was weird. The conversation that was once a few minutes turned in to hours. Emmett took it up a notched and sticked the sticky notes on to her instead of the bench. She laughed, sticking the notes on to his face and forehead. A few minutes pass and Emmett looked at her and sat the sticky note on to her notebook.

**_So would you want to hear my song? - Emmett _**

Bay nodded and wrote something on the sticky note and put it on Emmett's notebook.

**_I'd like that - Bay_**

Emmett took out his earphones giving them to Bay, she put them on and she heard silence.

"That weird." she says, "I don't hear anything."

"I'm sorry... I'm deaf." he signed.

Bay was shocked, but she didn't care. Daphne was deaf too and she didn't see the difference. She was learning, and this just made her want to learn even more. For a guy she met a couple days ago, she was determine to see him everyday and for some reason, she didn't want to let him go.

**_Don't be sorry... I like you, and that's all it matters. - Bay _**

_It is in you, to carry on _  
_It is in you, (ohh) to lay down fears that hold _  
_It is in you, (ohh) to find your way home_

* * *

**AN: I hope you like it! It's basically the video on youtube called Love Language. I was in love with this. Don't forget to review and see my other story's. **


End file.
